<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Crush by Troodster1972</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29841105">The Crush</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Troodster1972/pseuds/Troodster1972'>Troodster1972</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Trek: Picard</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Multi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 22:20:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>140</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29841105</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Troodster1972/pseuds/Troodster1972</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Someone has a crush on Seven........</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Crush</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I am afraid of her and adore her in equal measure.</p>
<p>Her hair is a colour of gold of which I have rarely seen before. </p>
<p>Her prowess and her attractiveness are a rare combination.</p>
<p>Abilities which she should not possess yet have been imposed upon her in the cruellest ways, the painful reminders of which are clearly visible. They enhance her already breathtaking beauty.</p>
<p>She is an exquisite curiosity who I have come to love. </p>
<p>I shouldn't. But I do.</p>
<p>I know that she won’t feel the same for me.</p>
<p>Ever.</p>
<p>She doesn't see me in that way.</p>
<p>She loves another, and this brings me joy.</p>
<p>I love them both like mothers.</p>
<p>Yet Seven. I know that I'm in love with.</p>
<p>But, I am "The Kid".</p>
<p>I'm a young Kowat Milat warrior. </p>
<p>I can protect her. </p>
<p>I <em>will<em> protect her.</em></em></p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Mrs_Javert send me a pic and it gave me a flash of inspiration.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>